


Good Night

by Beanstalk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bruce Banner Feels, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanstalk/pseuds/Beanstalk
Summary: A prompt I received from Tumblr: Maybe while trying to figure out the time heist Natasha passes out next to Bruce (smart hulk form) and he's to get up to leave but he finds out that she has a death grip on his arm, so he contently stares there and watches her sleep





	Good Night

Time Heist.

The first time Bruce heard those words, he chuckled. He’s been in the scientific field for years and such attempts of going back in time have been a constant failure. Only movies were able to accomplish such concept but not the real world.

And hearing it from a person he barely knows, a guy who calls himself ‘Ant-Man’, made him think that the snap had finally gotten into everyone’s system and is turning them crazy from desperation to bring everyone back.

But based on his understanding, everyone has decided to move on. Steve was holding this therapy counseling thing for people who are still stuck in the past, helping them move to the future. Rhodey has been deployed to God knows where. Tony has retreated into a cabin to raise his daughter with Pepper in peace. That cyborg and talking racoon were probably back in space and Carol was out in space as well, doing whatever.

The one person he knew that hasn’t given up yet was Natasha. And seeing her for the first time after so long brought back so many memories he thought vanished along with the others.

As he looked at her along with Steve and the Ant-Man, who is named Scott, asking his help on the said Time Heist, he battled with himself, thinking about the possible outcomes of what they were planning. Was it even possible? Would they pull off the thing they only saw in movies? He sighed and gave an apologetic frown towards his friends.

“Guys, it’s outside my area of expertise.” He said, followed by a shrug.

“Well, you pulled this off.” He looked at Natasha as she gestured towards his new form. “I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too.”

And she was right. He remembered the countless times he wanted to give up on life because of what he has become, because of the monster he thought he was. But now, he found a solution to his so-called problem, merging the brains and the brawn, embracing the Hulk and becoming one. Who was he to stop his friends from trying to save the others? Who was he to stop Natasha?

With further thoughts, he ran a hand through his hair and fixed his glasses, looking straight into Natasha’s eyes and nodded. “Okay. I’ll help.”

She gifted him with a smile, a smile he knows that expressed her happiness and relief and he knew that he wasn’t doing this for the others. He was going to help because of her.

Gathering everyone that was left, they began planning for the time heist. They studied about the infinity stones, learning about their properties, what it can manipulate and where in the vast universe they can be found.

The people who had somewhat encountered or had knowledge of the stones gave their contribution to the group. Thor, heartbrokenly gave his knowledge on the Aether then asked for a Bloody Mary to calm himself down. Rocket, the talking Racoon-Bear-whatever, with such enthusiasm and sarcasm, shared his knowledge on the Power Stone along with some insults on how they defeated the Chitauri and on Scott's amazement in everything that he's learning. And Nebula, with darkness laced in her voice, told them about the Soul Stone and the tragic death of her sister, Gamora, in Vormir.

As night fell and everyone retreated to their designated sleeping quarters, Tony, Natasha and Bruce decided to stay up a little bit longer to do some digging of their own with the infinity stones.

They were equally getting tired, having the research drain almost all of the energy in their body. Entering the large office in the compound, Tony and Natasha found comfort on the brown wood office desk and Bruce on the floor beside it.

“What about that Time Stone guy?” Natasha yawned and smiled sleepily, turning her body to the side to face Bruce.

“Doctor Strange.” Bruce responded first, having himself unconsciously gaze up towards the desk, Natasha's sleepy face taking him by surprise and placing a smile on his lips.

“Yeah. What kind of doctor was he?” She asked in between yawns and eventually, silently gave in to sleep.

And on cue, Bruce silently stood from the floor and carefully scooped Natasha from the desk, cradling her gently in his giant arms. As he watched her sleep, he couldn’t help but think at how peaceful she looked. The stress from planning the time heist was taking a toll on her body, black circles appearing beneath her eyes and her body feeling slightly lighter than how she looks. But he’s big now, so everyone who wasn't as big as he is was probably light as a feather.

He smiled, however, thinking of how far he and Natasha had come since his departure. Not only from Ultron but from when he was fighting the Hulk. He left her to deal with the pain of what happened, left her to be alone. And now that he has completely realized how much the loneliness has affected her, he decided that he would never leave her side again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled him away from his thoughts, making him look down, only to be greeted by a smirking Tony. Bruce blinked then looked at Natasha then at Tony, opening his mouth as he began to formulate an explanation.

Tony held up a hand to stop his green friend. “It’s okay.” He smiled. “We should probably go to bed."

Bruce blinked and smiled, watching Tony hop off the table and made his way towards the door.

“Sleep well, Tony.” Bruce called out. “You need it.”

“You too, Big Guy.”

As Bruce made his way to the hall of sleeping quarters, he debated if he should bring Natasha to her room or his room instead. Since his success of becoming one with the Hulk, all of his things have grown in size. His room was a previous office space used by SHIELD agents in the compound and his bed was made up of eight regular sized mattresses, stacked into 4s to make it both fitting and comfortable. He wasn’t sure if Natasha would like being in such a place so he opted for her room instead.

Upon arrival to her chambers, he gently laid Natasha down on the mattress and pulled the blanket over her, covering her until her chin. He never imagined he would be inside her room again, not to mention that he would be putting her to bed.

As much as so much bad has happened the past five years, some good has been gained. Even if they were small ones.

Taking a last look at Natasha, he made his way out of her room, only to be stopped by someone grabbing on his finger.

“Bruce?” Natasha called out, voice raspy from sleep. “Will you stay with me?”

He swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly nervous now that she was awake. When he looked back to face her and smiled softly as his eyes laid upon her sleepy features. He drank her up, taking whatever she was giving him. Her soft smile and sleepy eyes clenching on his heart. How could he ever say no to her?

“Of course.” He breathes. “Always.”

Closing her bedroom door, he moved to lay himself on the floor beside her bed, placing his hand underneath his head to act as a pillow. “Go back to sleep.” He called and stared at her ceiling as he waited for sleep to visit him.

The room grew quiet. Only their steady breathing bouncing against the four walls of Natasha’s quarters. _She must be sleeping._ He thought to himself and proceeded to close his eyes in hopes that he too falls asleep soon. But just when he felt himself slowly drift away, he felt an added weight press against his chest, making him open his eyes to see what the culprit was.

To his surprise, he found Natasha resting her head against his chest and snuggled up on his side. He got flustered and nervous, thinking that he might crush her if they stay that way.

“Don’t worry, Bruce. You won’t crush me.” She said with a smile on her lips, her head tipped back to face him.

Bruce only blinked at her, not knowing how to respond to her statement.

With a soft chuckle, Natasha leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, whispering a ‘good night’ before going back to her position and closing her eyes.

Bruce was stunned by the action. It was the first time in a long time that she had kissed him. The familiar yet alien sensation tingling against his cheek, causing him to smile. Good things are indeed happening, and he only wished that they would continue coming not only for him and Natasha, but for everyone they care and love.

Without any hesitation, Bruce leaned down, moved Natasha’s hair away from her forehead before pressing a gentle kiss against her soft skin. “Good Night, Natasha.” He whispered as he held his entire world.


End file.
